Le Coeur A Ses Raisons
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Il se pose des questions depuis qu'il est avec lui, mais après tout, les réponses sont-elles bien importantes ?


Et un autre Os, un ! Décidément en ce moment il en pleut !

Allez, pour cette fois je garde le couple surprise, mais j'vous préviens : il est rare !

Comme d'hab, MFBB (parce que j'ai récemment apprit que ça s'écrit comme ça) ne m'appartient pas. Comme si je l'savais pas déjà.

Bonne lecture !

**Le Cœur A Ses Raisons...**

_... Que la Raison ignore._

« Tss »

Comment avait-il bien pu en arriver là ? Le grand jeune homme soupira.

Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas.

Si on lui avait demandé quelques semaines plus tôt, comment il imaginait les mois à venir, il aurait certainement répondu "comme les derniers mois". Mais c'était sans compter cette bande de rigolos pour lui fourrer cette affaire de fragment d'étoile dans la gueule. Et s'en suivit alors un incroyable effet domino.

Le Cœur a ses raisons, hein ? Tss.

C'était bien le genre de Ginga de dire ce genre de trucs. Et c'était d'ailleurs tout ce que le roux avait trouvé à dire en _les_ voyant.

Tu parles d'amis ! Ils n'avaient même pas cherchés à protéger leur pote de lui quand ils apprirent qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Pas que ça l'arrangeait, il les aurait envoyé balader de toute façon, mais quand même. Ne représentait-il pas une menace pour eux ?

Blessé dans son orgueil, il pesta pour une énième fois.

En même temps, quand il y repensait, il se dit qu'ils étaient peut-être trop sur le cul pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Pas étonnant. Lui-même ne s'était jamais douté (pas une toute petite fois, juste comme ça) qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Enfin, finiraient...Ils étaient encore jeunes après tout, et ils ne faisaient que commencer.

Il baissa son regard perçant sur la tête reposant sur son torse, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Franchement. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Et il ne comprendrait certainement jamais.

Lorsque ce p'tit gars l'avait suivi de force. Lorsque cette petite frimousse ne cessa de le provoquer en duel, plusieurs fois par jours. Lorsque ce freluquet lui faisait ses discours sur l'amitié comme le bon apprenti-Ginga qu'il était.

Lorsque ce garçon, qu'il ne remarquait même pas avant, avait timidement happé ses lèvres des siennes.

Il ne l'avait pas repoussé.

A aucun moment il n'eut réellement le cœur à le repousser.

Ça au moins, il comprenait maintenant plus ou moins pourquoi.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent après ce frêle et chaste baiser, durant lequel le blanc n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, le plus jeune s'apprêtait à se confondre en excuses, certain d'être enseveli par les reproches d'une seconde à l'autre. Pourtant, seules deux douces lèvres récupérant les siennes se firent sentirent.

Plus convaincu, assuré, mais surtout plus profond, ce baiser leur donna aux deux un long frisson significatif, ainsi qu'une colonie entière de fourmis dans le bas-ventre. Dans un mouvement incontrôlé, il l'avait alors saisi par les épaules et l'avait rapproché de lui, avant de le serrer dans ses bras, en une étreinte chaude et protectrice, sans pourtant cesser de l'embrasser.

Même plusieurs secondes après s'être séparés, ils ne voulaient vraiment se réveiller, comme dans un trop beau rêve.

Pourtant ce n'en était pas un. C'était la pure réalité. A leur plus grand bonheur.

« Que des foutaises ! »

Ne croyant absolument pas à cette réplique mais plus amusé qu'autre chose, il ne perdit pas son sourire et se releva lentement pour poser un tendre baiser sur le crâne de son désormais petit-ami (dans tous les sens du terme), veillant à ne pas le réveiller.

En fait, il croyait enfin comprendre : Kenta était le premier à avoir vraiment fait attention à lui, à avoir partagé sa vie de tous les jours, à avoir fait des pieds et des mains pour le suivre contre vents et marées, continuant de croire dur comme fer à son bon fond. Même si initialement la vraie raison de tous ces efforts n'avait rien à voir, cela l'avait quand même, malgré tout, touché. Et c'était sûrement ça qui l'avait fait craquer pour cette frimousse verte.

« Kenta... » Il avait murmuré le prénom du garçon sans même s'en rendre compte, caressant distraitement ses cheveux.

Adossés à un arbre, dans cette grande forêt, perdus seuls dans une île, prêt d'un feu, il gardait son chéri endormi contre lui, tandis qu'il se donnait à toutes ces réflexions ci-dessus. De ce simple murmure, il dût malencontreusement sortir le vert de sa torpeur. Ce dernier levant vers lui cet adorable regard marron qui le faisait tant craquer.

« Ry..uga... ? »

« Rendors-toi. On a du chemin demain » Le plus jeune sourit, ferma les yeux, ravi, et se releva légèrement, de quoi atteindre les lèvres de son amoureux. Ce dernier parut enchanté.

Ah, vraiment, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire : le Cœur a Ses Raisons. Et dans son cas, le sien avait été volé par ce petit garçon trop gentil, tellement qu'il était arrivé à adoucir ce feu ardent qui brûlait en lui.

Que quelqu'un essaie de lui toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu !

**FIN !**

Eeeeet... tadammm !

**Ryuga **_***les yeux cachés par la bande noire de la colère (...)***_** :** ...

**Na-chan :** Bah quoi, il est pas mignon mon OS ? _*Comprend pas*_

**Kenta **_***rouge comme on peut pas***_** :** Nataku, euh...Merci ?

**Na-chan :** -^.^- !

Bon sang que c'était mignon ! Surtout la partie du baiser, j'en ai eu la larmichette au coin de l'œil. Ah, là je peux l'dire : Solynn, j'te comprends trop . ! Ils sont trop craquants !

Laissez une review please, pour me dire si j'assure avec ce couple !


End file.
